


The Sweet Taste of You

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [27]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, POV Alternating, Rough Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, incubus Arthur, medium honor Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: On a foggy night in St. Denis, he finds you alone in an alley and he's entranced. The taste of innocence, mixed with the aroma of desire sprinkled with a dash of fear when you see him approach, is a heady combination, and Arthur cannot resist.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	The Sweet Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> For @ana-xor, winner of the 600 follower giveaway! Thank you for such a fun and naughty request, this was a pleasure to write.

He felt it, deep in his belly. A craving, an emptiness he could no longer ignore.

He hungered.

Getting up from his cot in the dead of night, Arthur Morgan quietly grabbed his satchel and left camp on his horse.

Galloping through the fields and forests, he made his way to Saint Denis, down a familiar road, winding through a dark alley, to a door on the backside of a nondescript building. A red lantern hung above his head as he knocked quietly three times.

A slot slid open and a pair of kohl-lined eyes blinked at him. A lilting, accented voice called out through the door.

“Welcome, Mr. Callahan. The usual?”

“Feelin’ a bit… more.”

The door opened, revealing a woman with tan skin, a dress that wrapped attractively around her body, and alluring eyes.

“Come into the foyer, please. I’ll get Lara and Tanya for you tonight.”

Arthur nodded. “Thank you, Madam.”

***

Blinking against the early morning rays, Arthur slowly sat up, careful to not wake the two ladies sleeping next to him. He checked their pulses to make sure they were okay; he was always careful, only took what he needed and no more. After one close call years ago, he knew better than to risk it. If he was feeling… peckish, he always asked for two.

Pulling his clothes on, he snuck out of the room, leaving an extra two dollars on the table for them when they woke up, and headed downstairs.

“Did you find them to your liking?”

Arthur nodded at the madam. “Yes, they were very fine.”

“Did you wear them out?”

“Yeah, sorry. Had, uh, a lot of energy.”

She smiled knowingly. “Of course. See you next month.”

***

Riding back to camp, Arthur felt better than he had all week. He had stretched his limits, knowing that he should have fed last week, but with everyone relying on him to bring back money for the camp, he hadn’t found the time.

_ Can’t push it like that again. Too risky. _

He remembered what his father had told him, after throwing his mother’s journal at him. 

_ “You’re a freak. But you’re my freak. So better learn how to take care of yourself. Your ma left this for you.” _

As a teen, he had read his mother’s journal, confused by all the advice she had written. He dismissed it all as the writings of a woman at the end of her life, losing her mind to a deadly fever.

It wasn’t until he had nearly drained a woman of her life, watching her lips turn blue before stopping himself, that he took it seriously. He pored over the journal again, committing everything to memory. Never again would he make a mistake. He never wanted to see a woman drained of her life because of his other side.

His father had called him a demon. He was half right.

***

It was a late night, but you hadn’t finished washing all of the clothes that had been dropped off today. You were the newest hire, and thus lowest in the pecking order.

So there you were, a single electrical bulb above your head as you cranked the handle of the washing machine, watching as the suds and water cleaned the last of the linens of the day. While you turned the handle, you daydreamed. An image of a strong, big man taking you into his arms, kissing you, perhaps giving you love bites on your neck… you sighed. Working late nights like this, you figured you didn’t have a chance to find a man any time soon. But you could dream.

When the linens looked clean, you took out the sopping wet pile and brought it to the wringer. Putting it into the machine and turning the crank to squeeze out all the water, you continued to daydream, your thoughts turning to more lurid activities. Imagining a man between your legs, his strong hips moving in a steady rhythm, you were distracted enough to not notice that the cloth had finished running through for a few turns of the handle. 

Taking the linens to the clothesline area, you hung them to dry. Glad that you were finally done for the night, you exited out the back door that led to the alley and locked up. 

Looking around for any muggers, you quickly walked down the alley towards a main road that would take you home. Turning the corner, you ran into a wall and stumbled.

Or at least, you thought it was a wall. You looked up, craning your neck to see a big man with a five o’clock shadow and a worn black hat. His hand was holding your elbow, keeping you steady as you regained your footing.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir,” you quickly said, your heart pounding. He was tall.

“Not a problem, miss.” He had not let go of your arm. “Are you alone? May I escort you somewhere?”

You blinked. “Erm, could you take me to the main road? I can go from there.”

“Of course,” he said as he let go of you, his voice feeling like soft fur against your skin. He offered his left arm. You glanced at the guns on his belt, and realized that if someone did try to rob you, he’d take care of them in an instant. You also came to the conclusion that if he had wanted to rob you, he would have already done so.

Taking his arm, you let him lead you out of the alley. He gallantly escorted you to the main road, looking around for anything or anyone that could come near. You felt safe, a strange sense of trust developing in your heart. He was a stranger, what were you thinking?

But when you reached the main road, he turned to you and held out his hand. “My lady.”

You took his hand, and he raised it to his lips and kissed your hand like a real gentleman. When his eyes met yours, your breath caught. They were the most beautiful color, like gemstones sparkling in the light of the streetlamps. 

"Th-thank you, sir."

"My pleasure," he said softly, his lips against your skin, and you felt a zing of desire jolt through your body as he said it. 

Quickly pulling your hand out of his, you scurried away, afraid of how he was affecting you. But you knew, in your dreams tonight, you'd be thinking of him, and wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against yours.

***

Arthur watched the woman walk down the road and felt his hunger grow. He realized that the small taste he had taken was like a drug, and he wanted more. 

She had tasted of innocence, desire, and a dash of fear. A heady concoction to his demon-side, and he needed more. 

He needed  _ her _ . 

All of a sudden, he didn't want to go to the Madam tonight. He knew he should, knew he needed to feed. 

Shaking his head, he made his way to the dark alley. 

After five steps, he turned around and left. He was hungry, but he wanted someone specific, and no one else would do. 

***

Another late night, as per usual these days. You were glad that business was picking up, since that meant you would be paid more, but being alone at night was a bit nerve wracking. As you locked up the back door, you felt a tingling on your neck. Quickly turning around, you saw the man from last night, approaching you slowly. 

"What do you want?" you asked, proud that your voice wasn't shaking as much as you felt. 

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe," he said, holding his hands out placatingly. 

You tilted your head. "Why would I not be?"

He shrugged. “It’s late, and I got to thinkin’, what if some robber came across you?”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “So… what do you want?”

The man held out his arm to you, just as he did the night before. “Just want to make sure you get home safely, that’s all.”

You rolled your eyes. You weren’t born yesterday.

The man looked down and smiled. “Alright, you got me. I want to get to know you better too.” Then he looked up at you, and the earnest look in his eyes moved your heart. “May I escort you home?”

You swallowed. Taking a chance, you walked up to him and took his arm.

“Alright.”

***

You found out his name was Arthur, and he was also working late nights recently. He seemed like a decent man, just doing errands for a few businesses to make ends meet.

Throughout the week, he came by and escorted you part of the way home. And every night, you let him get closer and closer to your actual apartment. Chatting with him was delightful; he was charming, funny, and he listened to you with no judgement. He didn't offer advice unless you asked for it, and when he did, his advice was thoughtful and realistic. Too many men just talked down at you, and hearing Arthur speak to you like a fellow human being and not some kind of lower creature was a breath of fresh air. 

At first, you only let him take you to the main road. Then it was down the main road to the side road that led to your building. Then it was down the side road too. 

And tonight? He came up the stairs with you, and stood at your door.

"Well, guess I'd better go," he said, a little sad. He held out his hand, like he always did. You put your hand in his, but tonight you were feeling bold. Pulling him closer, you went on your tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. 

Arthur blinked, surprised, and touched his cheek, as if he couldn't believe. 

"Sorry, was that too forward of me?" you asked, suddenly regretting your decision. 

"Not at all," he quickly said, and took a step forward, putting a hand against the door jamb, trapping you against the door. "Does that mean I can be more forward with you?" 

You nodded, your heart in your throat. 

With his other hand, he held your chin, tilting it upwards as he leaned down. He glanced at your lips before he moved that last inch to kiss you. It was a tentative touch at first, a light brush of his lips against yours. 

As you responded in kind, he moved closer, pressing his body against yours as he encouraged your mouth to open up for him, his tongue tasting you. The kiss became a heated inhalation of your desire, and you gave him what he demanded. 

"Can I come in?" he asked in a whisper. 

"Yes," you replied, quickly pulling out your keys and opening the door. 

***

He quietly followed you into your dark apartment. Seeking the one electric lamp located near the door on a small desk, you stumbled a bit as your hands reached for it. 

Then it was suddenly on, and you found Arthur standing next to it, his hand on the switch. 

"How'd you find it so easily?" 

He shrugged. "I can see well in the dark."

You raised an eyebrow, but ignored the sudden chill down your spine. So he had good vision, so what? You turned around and shut your door, locking it. 

As the lock clicked, you felt Arthur come up behind you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw one arm against the door. 

"So darlin'," he drawled as he pressed his body against you, "Last chance to tell me to get out."

He pressed his lips against the nape of your neck and breathed in. His voice dropped, and his next words came out in a raspy murmur. 

"Because if you don't, I ain't lettin' you escape."

Desire pooled between your legs just as a small shiver of anticipation laced with nervousness went through your body. You gasped softly as you felt his lips travel up your neck and around your earlobe, nibbling the sensitive skin as he pinned you against the door with just his hips. You could feel his excitement against your rear, and wiggled experimentally. 

"Eager li'l thing, hm?" Arthur teased. He pulled away from you and guided you to your bed on the other side of the room. Standing, staring at your bed, you tried to turn to face Arthur, but he put his hands on your shoulders and kept you in place. 

"Let's get you out of these clothes," he said as he reached around to unbutton your blouse. His hands wandered down, each button coming undone and revealing more of you, his fingers brushing against your chemise. You stood still, unable to move as you reveled in the feeling of his hands sliding the fabric down your arms. He pulled your blouse off and tossed it aside, then he went for your skirt buttons. His chest was pressed against your back, his breath on your ear as he took off your skirt, his hands gripping your hips as it fell from you. 

In only your chemise and drawers, you felt so exposed. You lifted your arms to cover yourself, but Arthur quickly grabbed your wrists and set them at your sides. 

"No hidin' from me," he rumbled. "Lemme see everythin'." 

You kept your arms down as he pulled the chemise straps down your shoulders. The soft fabric brushed against your nipples as he slid it off you, and he hummed in appreciation. 

He cupped your breasts, his fingers teasing your sensitive buds. You cried out softly with pleasure; his hands were warm, almost hot, and it felt so good in the cool air of the night. 

Soon his hands wandered down and untied the ribbon holding up your drawers. They slid down your hips, Arthur's hands following them so he could caress your thighs, then your ass, grabbing and squeezing, almost too rough in his handling. 

"Beautiful," he murmured. 

Then he suddenly bent you over. Your arms shot out, reaching for the bed for balance. He caressed the small of your back, then your ass. You felt two fingers begin to explore your pussy lips, spreading the juices that had been flowing from you since he laid his lips against your skin. 

"Naughty girl, so wet already. I've barely begun, and yer already like this?" 

He slapped your ass. You yelped in surprise. 

"Such a pretty voice." 

You heard him unbuttoning his fly. Then felt him, hot and hard, nudging your folds. He pressed harder against you, and your body took him in, stretching to fit his thick cock. Mewling helplessly, you lay your head on the bed, resting on your forearms, gripping the bed sheets as Arthur slid in all the way, his hips flush to your ass. 

"Good girl," he praised as he pulled almost all the way out. One breathless moment passed. 

Then he slammed back into you, one hand covering your mouth to stifle your scream as he took you slowly at first, then built up to a breakneck pace.

“That’s it darlin’, you feel so good,” he praised as his hold on your hip tightened.

You weren’t sure how much time passed as he fucked you, his hand traveling from your mouth to your hair, grabbing at it and pulling back to make your back arch, but at some point your knees buckled and you fell forward onto the bed. Arthur fell with you, bracing his arms on either side of you as he kept himself inside of you. 

One arm wrapped around your shoulders, his other hand still holding onto your hip as he rolled his hips slower, entering you from this different angle. His deep rumbles of pleasure vibrated against your back.

“Can’t get enough of ya,” he murmured. He started to nibble on your neck, his tongue darting out to taste the sweat on your skin. “Yer like whiskey.”

Soon his pace slowed to a stop and he staggered up and away from you, as if he was drunk. You turned over to see him standing above you, his eyes glazed over as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

You shakily stood up and began to help him. As he pulled his suspenders and shirt off, your fingers traced the contours of his shoulders, his biceps, his forearms. You ended up brushing your fingertips across his abdomen and watched as he dropped his jeans to reveal his powerful legs. He stepped out of his jeans and toed off his boots, kicking everything aside before he looked at you, a small smile gracing his lips as he noticed that you were staring at him, desire written all over your face. 

Arthur stood before you in the dim lamp light, naked and glorious. Toned muscles and skin that was criss-crossed with scars filled your vision, and you didn’t think any other man would ever do for you. He was everything you lusted after and more.

“You ready fer more, darlin’?”

You nodded.

“Good. Lay down.”

You did as he bade, watching him climb on top of you and rest himself between your legs, his arms around yours, his hands digging into your hair. He rubbed his shaft against your folds, against your core, and your hips answered in kind, the two of you undulating together, drowning in pleasure.

Then he reangled his hips and pushed into you. You hooked your legs around his waist and reached up to dig your fingernails into his back. You pulled on him, urging him deeper, deeper, until his body was flush with yours, his cock making you feel so very full.

Arthur held your face in his big hands. “Look at me,” he whispered.

Your eyes focused on him. He looked hungry.

“Delicious,” he murmured before kissing you.

This kiss was nothing like anything you had felt before. This kiss was erotic, electric, an explosion of passion that left you breathless as he drank you down. It was as if he was inhaling your soul.

When he pulled away, his eyes roved your face as if he was searching for something.

“How you feelin’?”

“Wonderful,” you said.

“Not tired?”

You shook your head.

He smiled. “Good.”

Then he kissed you again as his hips pumped in a steady rhythm. He let out a satisfied moan, tucking his head into your neck to give you little love bites. 

“So sweet,” he whispered, his breath tickling your ear. “I could just eat you up.”

You felt his grip tighten before he started to pound you into your bed.

“Want to make you mine, sweetheart.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “Can I?”

Wrapped in his arms, his body on top of yours, feeling him thrust into you over and over with no intention of stopping, you clung to him, arms and legs keeping his body on top of you, your desire driving you to your decision.

“Yes, take me Arthur! Please, make me yours!”

He let out a wordless sound of lust as his arms held you tight, muffling your cries with his shoulder. You bit down on him, and he muttered expletives as he moved faster, chasing his pleasure inside of you.

“Take it all, sweetheart,” he growled as he spent himself deep in your body, thrusting a few more times before staying still, enjoying the feel of coming with you around him. Then he reached between you two and started to play with your clit.

“Ar-Arthur!” you whimpered, and he kept stroking you, his cock staying hard as he rocked his hips slightly. You felt your climax growing like a wave, and when it came crashing down, you covered your moans with your hand as you spasmed under him.

Arthur smiled devilishly and fucked you again as you came, tearing your hand away from your mouth and kissing you once more, another soul-sucking kiss that heightened your climax and made you cry from the intensity. You swear you saw stars for a moment before Arthur moaned and came inside of you again.

“Damn,” he muttered, panting as he fell next to you, holding you close to him as he caught his breath. “Yer somethin’ else.”

When you didn’t respond, he suddenly sat up and took you by the shoulders. 

“You alright?” His eyes were a little wild, his tone was beyond concerned, almost panicked. 

“I’m fine, I feel great,” you replied sleepily. “Just a little tired.”

Arthur caressed your cheek oh so tenderly. “Good.” Then he kissed your forehead. “I’m glad.”

You fell asleep, wrapped up in his arms, a soft humming sending you to the deepest sleep you’d ever had in your life.

***

The morning sun lit up her skin, a beautiful color that he could not hope to capture in his sketches. So Arthur kissed her shoulder and tucked the covers around her before getting up quietly. 

He recalled a passage of his mother’s journal, and smiled softly to himself.

_ One day, you might find someone special. You’ll crave her like no other, and no other will do. If you find her, treasure her. Care for her like you would a garden. For if you do, you’ll never have to hunt again. Her love will feed you for the rest of your life. _

Getting dressed, he kept looking back at this woman that he had laid claim to, and started planning. 

He knew planning wasn’t his thing, but he had a purpose now.

Get out of the gang. And get back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> AND HE GOT OUT AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END. Did I look up the history of laundry on Wikipedia? You better believe it. Hope y’all enjoyed this, especially you, @ana-xor! Thanks for your patience!


End file.
